List of EtC characters
The following is a complete list of characters for EtC. Some do not yet possess profile pages. While this list is always considered complete, more names may be added at the whim of the creator. Eventide Chronicles A Threnody for the Dawn Shadows Jubilee March On Solaris To be added later. Sol Aria To be added later. Cameos Seven Blades * Almeria Mother of Jet Riot. *'Cain Laurier' Former Raidencorp operative mentioned by Tiger Hawke. *'Jet Riot' A blue-haired soldier from a foreign land and the Baronsik's protector, Jet is an acquaintance of Tiger Hawke and Cain Laurier, mentioned bt Tiger Hawke. Os Fatalis * Amira Deleniak "Blood Knight"-turned-rebel. Origin: Os Fatalis * Azariah Starwind Mercenary. Mentioned. Origin: Os Fatalis *'Demios Soroval' Former Aetherian soldier killed by Leumas. Mentioned. *'Pansy Helios' Known as Panzer due to her metal left arm, this pink-haired girl is a chipper little warrior and bounty hunter. Her sister is the blonde sword master, Leslie. Origin: Os Fatalis * Desmond Hauser Former Aetherian soldier hunting Leumas. Cameo: Seven Blades Deserter *'Adrian Cartelan' Father of Lazarus. EYeS *'Aurumae' Blonde samurai with control over plants. Origin: EYeS Active Valor *'Axel Travis' Rebel. *'Cassandra Crosse/Code X' Masked mercenary, daughter of Lot, adopted sister of Silas. *'Chastity Valar' Product of gene-splicing, former property of Northstar Innovations. * Dashe Cartier A telekinetic psychic and Chastity's best friend. Herald Story *'Krystianis' Hero of legend Krystianis was once known as the Seraph of Swords. * Martinique Lumina Klein Known infamously as "the Succubus", Lumina has an estranged younger brother who has been missing for years. Cameo: Os Fatalis *'Enjel, Feather of Light' A deposed former knight of esteem from a foreign land, Enjel had joined a group of rebels to combat the tyrant Shimo. Zero III *'The Delarosas: Diana, Victoria, & Shannon' Sorceresses under Huxley's tutelage. Mentioned. Origin: Zero III ''Blade Diver'' *'Heaven Leigh' Leader of Cyberus' bodyguards, formerly Thanatos' Element of Armistice. Origin: Blade Diver *'Jack' An old friend of Rasandiel. Origin: Flight Five *'Jyo' Emissary. Origin: Boys Lethal/EYeS M-S *'Mila Rivers' Mercenary/bounty hunter and former orphan. Origin: Active Valor *'Neberus' Her decorum would mislead most but Neberus is no hero. Exposed to be working secretly for the tyrant Shimo, Neberus was exiled from her homeland. Mentioned. Origin: Herald Story *'Shariq' Lwmilia Fwlcher wields the very sands of the earth as a weapon. Origin: Herald Story * Xavier Fairgrave Founder and leader of Exodus. Origin: Herald Story *'Xorn' Former member of Fairgraves' Exodus. Origin: Herald Story T-Z *'Thanatos' An old and experienced bounty hunter, his moniker belies his penchant for accepting only marks to be taken "dead or alive" as he typically ends up killing them. Formerly Hel, partner of the element known as Heaven. Origin: Blade Diver *'Yasmine Martel' Mentioned. Origin: Hellion Genesis *'Zhad S' Grandfather of Silas Kepler, Silvanus is a hero of legend alongside͵ Krystianis. Origin: Os Fatalis *'ZERO' Created to combat the superior might of the sorceress, Cipher 03 defeated Lance Empress Huxley with help from his friends and three former kings. Origin: Zero III Mentioned A''' *Abigail Dorian' Mentioned. *'Autika Musica Mother of Autis/Darrick Hauser '''B-G *'Doghlas Bertrov Erhardt (Grimoire)' Father of the Grimoires. Mentioned. *'Princess Biyako' Mentioned..? *'Brynhildr Forsythia' Powerful sorceress and mother of Jeremiah/Xenon. Mentioned. *'Cecilia Rainheed' Sorceress. Seether Claudette's grandmother. Mentioned. *'Agatha Ciceraux Erhardt' Valerie's mother *'Firionus Vandurlo' One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light and the Unending Road, Durlo also delved into necromancy. Mentioned (alluded to by Cipher Diaz) *'Gram Feyrbrand' Mentioned. H-N *'Helenium' Mentioned. *'Huxley Algis' Powerful sorceress and ruler of three kingdoms, the Lance Empress was deposed by ZERO with the help of three former kings. Mentioned. *'Kress Valentine' A Watcher and one of the Four Hoods. Mentioned. *'Lamekia the Phage' Vampire. Mentioned. *'Lio Varan' Father of Valerie Grimoire. Mentioned. *'Nathaniel' Nathaniel Reidric Hardy, father of Xarledan Vyticus and Sephandre. Mentioned. R-Z *'Rose Kepler' Adopted daughter of Silas and sister of Nexus. Mentioned. *'Rudolph Horowitz' Father of Sarvancia Iraia Edenbrooke. Mentioned. *'"Shroud" Shae Highwind' Rumored creator of the Shrouders. Mentioned. *'Silvanus Derainier' Former Rienan monarch supposedly killed by his son and heir. Mentioned. *'Statia Valeria-Grimoire' Powerful sorceress, assassinated along with her family and sister Almeria. Mentioned. *'Wanda Ruzicka' Adopted daughter of Queen Miriel of Euvaria and sibling of Threnody and Lauren. Mentioned. *'Zedekiah' Current ruler of Xelovia. Mentioned by Lyrica Arclight Unplanned A-B *'Abel' Current leader of the Lyncian tribes. Associated with Crovinus Kayne, Gale Dorian, and Sigma Xectoron. *'Aeris Detrovia Solemn Agnar' Daughter of Agnar and Brynhildr, wife of Fabian Abernathy and mother of Sebastian and Aeron. *'Alan-Avant Grimoire' Uncle of the Grimoires. *'Antius' Formerly Andiochus fael Grimoire, brother of Rasandiel. Enemy of Leonis Regulus *'Armint the Corpse' Servile resurrected warrior under the Necrodomin. C-E *'Clive Strod' Son of Dygrid Warrick and Captain Tiger Hawke, Clive is torn between religion and piracy. His attempts to form an identity of his own have led him to become a mercenary. *'Claudius Einhardt' Son of Cecilia Rainheed and supposed father of Claudette Cain. *'Syril Lockhart' Also known as Cain Laurier, Syril is a former rebel. *'Djain the Fenris' A Lynician and a servant of Zenith and the Seraph. *'Vanera Eise Burgess' One of three bodyguards employed by Cyberus. F-K *'Fang' Werewolf homunculus Castor Cyenz lives quietly awaiting the day he can once again use his powers freely. Destroyed by Alchemist Rosette. Origin: Herald Story *'Hegemony Valeria' Cain's mother. Daughter of Germaine Valeria. *'Crovinus Kayne' Associated with Abel, Gale, and Xectoron as well as Jyo. Resurrected servant of the Seraph. *'Kiera ' Mother of Aeson Agnar and Rachael Lasan L-S *'Lyrica Arclight ' Former mermaid assassin, Xelovian Lyncian *'Maria Rauss' Having disappeared from Davneon years ago, few are able to recognize Maria as she is now: a mercenary employed by Heintz-Jeager. *'Zineth the Mute' Quadriplegic military intelligence tactician, he's attached to a machine which allows him to direct the five mobile members of the group called "the Four Horsemen." *'Nomia "Dis" Wallace' *'Pietr Sonde Agnar' Xelovian commander, Solaran Guard, father of Aeson Agnar *'Aqua Michaelia Famous Agnar' Ice-weaver, mother of Dalyn Omicron, wife of King Dominic *'Sulphur' T-Y *'Thandy' Student and devoted partner of the bounty hunter, Thanatos. Thandy seeks to make a name for herself by defeating high-level marks. *'Wreyas the Stygian' *'Yvette Reissen ' One of the bodyguards employed by Cyberus. Others * Dexter * Nox * Hex * Syx * Maximilian * Pax * Dach Drake * Ebonym * Piquil * Viaiji * Duboq Joker * Broduck * Sky * Moon * Dawn * Thunder * Lightning * Love * Fire * Death Horoscope 0. The Fool: The Fool is the beginning of the journey and the limitless potential that the protagonist has. I. The Magician: This Arcana represents characters that have the power to harness their talent for their own good and for others. II. The Priestess: Similar to the Magician, the Priestess character makes use of their resources and knowledge for a goal, but it's most cautious and reserved in that matter. III. The Empress: The Empress is usually related to women of authority and represents the ability to maintain order. Anxalia, Queen Miriel IV. The Emperor: The Emperor is a leader that is forced to make decisions but is insecure due to their own personal struggle. Jeriko V. The Hierophant: An elder man who is quite knowledgeable and is constantly remembering the past. Slaxeum, Taliel Alatheia VI. The Lovers: This Arcana usually represent "loved" characters who usually seek significant relationships. VII. The Chariot: Characters of the Chariot Arcana have some set goals, they know how to reach them, and won't stop against anything to reach their goals. Jeriko, Amistha, Rasandiel, Azurel VIII. The Justice: The Justice Arcana represents characters concerned with the matters of fairness and equality. Michael IX. The Hermit: A character of the Hermit Arcana usually stand out of the spotlight, preferring to offer support from the sidelines. Jyo Raiden, Makkius, Kazel X. The Fortune: The Fortune represents characters that know their destiny and in spite of it try to achieve a destiny of their own. Raiden, Rasandiel XI: The Strength: Strong of heart, characters of this Arcana aren't easily discouraged and own all kinds of strength. Aer Soroval, Michael, Nexus XII. The Hanged Man: The Hanged Man is a character that is caught between two extreme opposites and is usually forced to make a hard choice. Aer Soroval, XIII. The Death: Characters of this arcana are always experiencing change in different cycles and sometimes are related to death itself. XIV. The Temperance: The Temperance Arcana represents characters that search for a balance in life and their hobbies. XV. The Devil: It's not uncommon for characters of the Devil Arcana to care little for the well being of others and show some antisocial tendencies. Amistha and the Knights, Jeriko and the Shrouders, Rasandiel, Azurel XVI. The Tower: The Tower represents arrogance, pride, and a constant escalation that leads to an ironic fall. Rasandiel, Amistha, Dominic XVII. The Star: The Star Arcana represents sentiments of joy, happiness and hope, which can be seen on the people it represents. Tiffanna, Tikei, Kasumi, Tiger Hawke XVIII. The Moon: Characters of the Moon Arcana usually have problems accepting who they are, opting to correspond to an ideal or projecting their problems on others. XIX. The Sun: Like the Star, The Sun represent characters capable of remaining optimistic even in the face of adversity. XX and XXI. The Judgement and The World: Storywise, the Judgement Arcana represents a pivotal decision for the protagonist, while the World represents a sentiment of triumph and completion.Category:Lists Category:Characters